Happiness Lies
by Yugane
Summary: Len, a 2nd year high-schooler was pretty much of a loner and a psycho. No friends and he had a hobby of torturing and killing animals. He scared his classmates and teachers with his attitude and he told the whole class about his dream job; a serial killer. But is there a reason behind all that? Mixed up genres of Hurt/Comfort, a gore Crime, and a bit of Romance. R:T for language.
1. Chapter 1 : Mad Len

Happiness Lies

|x|

A VOCALOID Fan fiction.

Characters used are not mine.

**Chapter 1 : Mad Len **

One night, a yellow haired man gave a cat a 'surgery' for no reason. He looked happy as he moved his scalpel towards the cat's blood-coated organs, but not the cat. The cat groaned in pain as its breath and life was taken away silently.

The man was known as Len, he was pretty much a loner in his class. His classmates seemed to think that Len was scary and weird; for some reasons. Once, a biology teacher gave a video of abortion, as the others closed their eyes in fear, Len watched it with a smile, an evil smile with a hint of madness.

Once Len was satisfied with his 'surgery', he threw the cat away in the dustbin and walked home without a hint of guilt on his face, all that can be seen was a face full of delight and mischief.

…

"Okay, class. Open page 72 of your book. Have anyone worked on the exercise there? I have assigned you to work on it two days before," the teacher asked with a soft echo throughout the class. Some students quickly got nervous and asked their friends to let them copy the answers and some just opened the book quietly as they have done the assignment. Len is on the group where they have done it.

Len could be described as smart kid, with a weird hobby of torturing and killing animals. But since he never blurted it out, none of his classmates knew his hobby yet. They do have a small gist of it, though.

After the Social Studies class was finished, the Character Building class was next and last for the day. The Social Studies teacher walked out and then followed by the entrance of the Character Building teacher.

"Good morning, class. Today we're going to fill out forms of what you want to be in the future. Maybe when you're a little kid you wanted to be a doctor, then on junior high school you want to be a pilot, and so on. But now that you're a high school student, you have to decide on what are you going to be when you grow up a little more," the teacher said. "Well, students. What do you want to be when you're an adult?"

"TO BE A KID AGAIN!" the students answered happily, the teacher could not do anything but to give a long sigh, he then asked a student to give out the forms. After the forms have been given out, the students started writing their answers.

Len wrote his answers with ease, he was done in a minute. Apparently the teacher asked the students to read it out loud in front of the class. And so the students read it out one per one.

"I want to be a teacher, 'cos I can torture students with homeworks and tests,"

"I want to be a meaningful human; I want to be someone who would be able to help people on earth, because that would make me useful for this world,"

"I want to be a dolphin because I want to. Problemo?"

Answers by answers keep on rambling until it is Len's turn to read out his answers, which shocked the whole class;

"I want to be a serial killer, because that's what fits me the most,"

…

Due to the answer Len gave, Len was called to the counseling office to be lectured. There he blurted out everything—the fact that he mutilated a dog, the fact that he cut a cat open, and the fact that he executed a bird and gave it to a kid as a toy. The counselor trembled as he listened to Len,

"And why are you doing stuff like that?" the counselor asked,

"Well, isn't it a fun thing to do?" Len answered,

"Even though it might be fun for you, it is certainly not the right thing to do,"

"Why is it not right?"

"Killing is never right. You kill as you laugh their breaths away, do you really think that it is the right thing to do?"

"They're animals, aren't they?"

"Still, they are; or should I say were, living creatures,"

"They're still lower than humans,"

"Don't you care about their families or friends that they might have? What would you feel if your family member or friend dies?"

"…I don't really care if they die or live,"

"But—"

"Sir, if you're going to make this even longer, I would be happy to kill you when I become a serial killer later when I'm an adult," with that said, the counselor didn't dare to debate anything anymore, and so he let Len to leave and go home.

On the way home, he saw a pregnant cat and he did what he usually did—mutilate it. He brought the cat to a quiet place, then he grabbed his scalpel; which he brought everywhere in his pocket and started cutting the cat's stomach as it cried for its life. He saw the cat's fetus dyed in light red flesh, and so he took it out and mutilated the harmless, innocent fetus. It looked as if a surge of a pleasant feeling came right through his blood; he gave a bursting smile as he did so. He then wrapped the remains of the cat in a plastic bag and put it inside his bag.

…

The school's hallway was cramped with voices of gossip and whispers regarding Len. Pretending as he didn't care, he walked in to the classroom without being worried of anything that might come to him.

The time looked as if it had stopped when Len opened the door to the classroom, everyone was staring at him in a scared-stunned manner; they looked like an exact replica of statues. They started moving again some seconds later after Len entered the class, an explosion of chatter was heard right after that. But it stopped after the teacher—which was also the homeroom teacher entered.

"So Len, how did your talk with Mr. Hiyama went?" the teacher asked after he gave out some lectures,

"Good, I guess," Len answered,

"Well, apparently he said that you threatened him that you'd kill him if he continued to lecture you," the teacher said with a small groan,

"Oh," Len mumbled, "Well then, should I kill him for reporting such a useless thing?"

The teacher stared at Len for a few minutes, and then he opened his mouth, "He also said you've been torturing and killing animals,"

"Ah…That's right; I mutilated a cat and a fetus yesterday. Should I give it to the Biology teacher to be displayed at the lab?" Len answered as he took out the bloody remains in the plastic bag inside his bag, a swarm of disgusting smell filled the air in an instant. The students trembled in fear as they shoved their head away. Even the teacher stood in shock.

"You… You could get kicked out of the school if you do that again…" the teacher said in a rough voice,

"If I do get kicked out of the school, I would kill a student each day until finally the only ones left are the teachers, staffs, and the principal," Len replied with a smile, the class went silent for a while,

"O-Oh… Of course you won't get kicked out of the school if the principal doesn't know! I was just joking about that part!" the teacher said, continued with a nervous laugh, the students looked scared as they whisper to each other.

…

The next class is Math, there was a group assignment, each group was divided for 4 people on each group, there was 37 students in the class, there was supposed to be a group with 5 people, but since the students were scared of Len, no one wants to group up with him,

"So, which group are you?" the teacher asked Len,

"I'll just work alone," Len answered,

"Huh? C'mon, just pick a group you want to join," the teacher replied,

"Should I really?" Len asked,

"Well yeah. I know you're smart and all but if you don't socialize well, you won't do well in business when you work later," the teacher answered,

"Oh, don't worry. I have everything I need to be successful for the profession I want to be later," Len answered as he smirked away,

"Fine, I'll just pick out a stupid group for you to join in," the teacher said as he looked around to the groups which suddenly asked each other if they were smart or stupid nervously, "Ah, how about if you join the group over there?"

The teacher pointed out to a group consisted of some guys whose IQs were 100 and below,

"What?! We're not stupid!" a guy from the group shouted,

"Do I really have to work in groups?" Len asked,

"Why yes, if you don't then I'll have your score reduced," the teacher answered with a kind-devilish smile,

"Oh," Len replied,

"So, please join them," the teacher said as he turned his head to the group, Len stood up and walked towards the group,

"U-Um… Sir…! Do we really have to group up with him?" one of the guys from the group asked with a trembling voice,

"Why so scared? Don't you want to group up with someone as smart as he is?" the teacher asked in confusion,

"That's not the problem!" the guy replied,

"Then what's your problem, hm?" Len asked, the guy jumped in shock,

"U-Uh… You're… a psycho…" he mumbled,

"Mm? I can't hear you~" Len said,

"N-NOTHING! PLEASE JOIN US!" the guy said as he bowed, Len chuckled, and so he joined the group. As the other members were stupid and were almost too scared to work on the assignment, Len did almost everything by himself, not that he cared about that. Len's group had completed the assignment before any other groups.

"Oh, you guys completed? See, having Len at your group is an advantage," the teacher said, the group members just sat still as they tremble, "Yo Len, I bet you did all of the work yourself, so I'm giving you some extra points later,"

"Thank you, sir," Len said, "May I go back to my seat now?"

"Huh? Why don't you try socializing with them or something?" the teacher replied, Len didn't say anything, he just stared at the teacher,

"So… I have to stay here?" Len asked,

"You know what, I'll leave you here for a while, if I see you not talking to them when I return, I'll take back those extra points I promised," the teacher answered,

"…Fine," Len replied as he sighed, the teacher then smiled and left Len,

"How about if you stop trembling now and start talking to me?" Len said in a threatening voice as he smiled at the team members,

"Wha… What should we talk about?" a guy said as he gave a made up smile,

"How about we talk about… animals?" Len suggested with a faint smirk,

"E-eh… Okay… Well… What's your favorite animal?" another guy asked,

"I have to say… cats. Their size is perfect for mutilat—"

"M-Mine are hamsters!" a guy interrupted Len, and so Len stared at him, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, b-but I don't think we should talk about mutilation anymore!"

"Mut—"

"Uh..! Mine are dogs!"

"…Mine are dogs, too!"

"Then… Mine are dolphins!"

The answers were continued by other talk-topics, as time went by, Len was forgotten and the group members suddenly became very chatty. Len just watched them in silence. The teacher saw this and walked towards them,

"Leaving Len alone, huh?" the teacher said, surprising the group members,

"H-Huh? Oh…" a guy mumbled in realization,

"No, Sir. It's fine. Just leave them be and cut off those bonus points you promised," Len said, "Can I return to my seat now?"

The teacher sighed and shrugged, "Fine, go and return to your seat," Len stood up and returned to his seat, "Hey Len, go see me after school, 'kay?"

…

"Okay, you do know why I called you here, right?" the teacher asked Len that had come to the teacher's office after school to meet the teacher,

"Is it my behavior?" Len asked,

"Pretty much, yes," the teacher replied, "You should really talk more,"

"Oh, that," Len mumbled,

"What's with that response? Do you have anything else regarding your behavior?" the teacher asked,

"No, no. Don't worry about that," Len answered,

"You know; I've never once seen you talk to anyone, at least in my class," the teacher said,

"Why should I talk on an ongoing lesson?" Len asked,

"Actually, I've never seen you talk to anyone, whether is it on class or break time," the teacher answered. Len stayed quiet as he looked away, "You shouldn't be a loner," continued the teacher,

"I'm not a loner," Len said with a tough voice as he turned his head to the teacher,

"Whoah! Okay, okay. You sure hate to be called a loner, don't you?" the teacher asked,

"…Shut up," Len said as he rolled his eyeballs away, "I just… dislike to be called something that I'm not,"

"You should make some friends, Len," the teacher replied,

"I already have friends," Len said,

"Oh yeah? Then please name one," the teacher said, Len kept silent and growled,

"…You may not aware of it, but I'm already trying to make friends," Len said,

"What's your plan?" the teacher asked,

"Just you wait and see," Len answered, "I'm going home now."

…

* * *

Why is this chapter named "Mad Len"? Well, there's "Mad Father", you get the point.

Yep, I'm no more than a fanfiction-writer-in-training. So please forgive any typos and bad grammars that this story may contain.

Critics and suggestions are welcomed~


	2. Chapter 2 : His Past and a Girl

**Chapter 2 : His Past and a Girl**

"Hey, maybe we should invite him to our team!"

"No! That won't work! He's weird!"

"Yeah! He never talk to anyone!"

"…"

Len's eyes flicked open as he awakened from his dream; a fragment of his past memories, he still remembered the story…

It was back then on 5th grade. It was the turn for P.E. and Len's class were on soccer, they were split into 2 teams, and Len was the only one left, the two teams that have been forged began to debate on which team should take Len, it was like debating of who should take the rotten apple from a pack of good apples, at least that what Len thought. He just stood still as the waves of painful words come crashing into him; he couldn't help the feeling of loneliness, as he didn't have any friends or anyone to cheer him up.

"Agh! This is taking too long! Let's just decide it with RPS!" a kid shouted and followed by a heavy sigh,

"Good idea! Each team, get your representative ready for RPS!" another kid shouted in agreement, both teams then prepared a representative which they thought pretty good at RPS; the losing team would take Len, and that made Len feel even more unwanted,

"Okay, here we go! Rock… Paper… Scissors!" a kid shouted as the representatives hold out their chosen 'weapon'. Team one's representative hold out a paper and team two's scissors,

"WE WOOOON!" the team two's representative shouted happily, as team one gave a faint laugh of disappointment,

"Fine, Len. You're on our team," one of the kids from team one said, Len just gave a nod and walked towards the team.

The game finally started and both of the team members ran around, chasing the ball. Whenever a member from team one got the ball, no one kicked the ball to Len, maybe because he was not trusted.

Len had a pretty weak body for a kid back then, and so he wasn't able to compete with others at the field. The game ended without Len giving even a single touch to the ball yet, Len's body was full with bruises. Team two won with an 8-1 and some of the members of team one put Len to blame.

"It was his fault! He didn't help a single bit  
and kept on falling like a f*cking weakhole!" a kid shouted in anger while pointing Len,

"What can I say? Bad luck had fallen upon us today!" another kid replied, "Dam* it! You should have given out a rock!"

"Just shut up! The only reason we lost is Len!" another kid replied, "What do you say if we beat him up after school?!"

"YEAH!" all of the team members seemed to have agreed to beat Len up, even though Len heard all of this, he didn't intend to run away because he felt like he deserved it.

After school didn't go as he thought, it went rather worse that what he had imagined when he heard it. Punches and kicks kept on flying to him like a swarm of missiles, he coughed up blood and he was bleeding all over, but no one seemed to care. Some other kids watched it, but they did nothing more than that other than cheering for the ones beating up Len.

"Come on! Kick his ass!"

"Yeah! Punch him more!"

Shouts by shouts rang in his head and chimed to his heart, he realized that he was nothing more than a trash, someone that was hated here and there, he was just some"thing" unwanted, and he was alone with no one to defend him, except himself.

After the kids were satisfied, they gave a final kick and left Len alone, covered with blood and the falling leaves of Fall. Since his legs were hurt, he decided to crawl back home, he tried standing up, but he fell right after. He arrived home pretty late—it was about 6-7 p.m. when he arrived at the front of his house. Being unable to stand up, it was hard for him to open the front door to his house and no one was 'free' enough to help him up, everyone who passed by said that they were busy and stuffs like that, except for one girl about his age. She helped him up and treated his bruises, but he didn't really care because things like that didn't really interest him.

Len had no parents since he was on the 3rd grade. His father died when he was still a baby and his mother died of suicide. He didn't have any other relatives so he decided to live alone and he buried his mother by himself in the backyard without anyone knowing. It was a heavy work but he managed to do it, even it was done little by little.

The past was painful and traumatic for Len, after that incident, he feared coming to school, and so he developed the thought;

"Fear is a strong weapon. Then I should defend myself by implementing the fear of me on their thoughts. That way, no one would despise me anymore. Maybe I can even make friends using their fear…"

After that, he began scaring people but all he got was detention, and the teachers weren't scared of spiders, snakes, or stuff. Even if some of them were scared of those, they would just throw the detention to the other teacher who didn't fear those. And so Len tried to figure out something that everyone would fear…

_Death._

That's where his insanity began to rise; from that point on he began 'playing' with animals, but he started with light stuffs; as in cutting the nails of cats, twirling it around until they got dizzy and puke, until throwing cats to other people's house. Yes, he really loved cats.

Even though he had thought of that from 5th grade, he only started to really try it out in reality on 11th grade. But still, he never really intended of killing anyone. He just wanted people to understand him and treat him as a normal person; no one weird and no one to be bullied.

Len shut his eyes and sighed; he tried sleeping again but the memories kept flashing through his brain and affected him as caffeine. He decided to take a quick walk for a fresh air of night breeze. Len always liked nighttime as the street lamps light up, illuminating the scenery.

Once he opened the door, a mysterious figure moved past him; it was a girl. She turned her head on surprise to Len, as Len stared on surprise on her. Their eyes met for a second, yet the girl quickly ran away with her hair fluttering in the wind; engulfed in the moon's light enough for it to turn golden. The smell of the girl was somehow nostalgic.

Len watched the girl run away, even it was only for a second; he still remembered how she looked like—short blonde hair, blue eyes, a red head ribbon, and a red dress. Her dress really caught Len's attention; since it was dyed in blood red.

Len didn't give any long thoughts about the girl, he didn't really care anyways. He took a little walk to the park and sat on the bench. He gazed at the crescent moon. Suddenly another memory rushed through his brain.

"Mom! The moon looks like a moon-shaped biscuit!" Len said to his mother,

"…It is, isn't it?" his mother replied with a kind smile,

"But crescent moon sucks! Full moons are better!" Len said with a pout,

"…They are, aren't they?" his mother replied,

"…Hey mom, when there's a full moon, can we look at it together?" Len asked,

"Yes, of course," his mother answered as she gently moved her fingers through Len's hair,

"Promise?" Len asked to make sure,

"Promise," his mother replied.

…

"Mom! Mom! Look! It's a full moon—! … M-Mom?"

Len walked in to the living room, he saw a pool of blood and his mother beside it and she was holding a knife on her right hand. Len blinked a few times in disbelief; he walked slowly to his mom and checked her heart beat—which had been silenced by death. Len started trembling; he called his mom another few times as he wished for miracle. But no matter how many times he called her mother, she won't wake up.

"Mom! Mom! W-Wake up!" Len cried as he continued to shake his mother, "I-It's a full moon! Come on! You promised me that we would look at it together!"

Tears started falling from his eyes. He wiped it away as he hugged his mother tightly. The blood wiped Len's shirt,

"Mom, I'm sorry if I have been a bad kid… I'm sorry if I have burdened you… I'm sorry if I have hurt you… But please, grant my last request; wake up and tell me that you're fine…!" Len cried, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…! Mom, I love you..! Don't leave me!"

The heat of sadness and the emptiness of pain—he felt both right after he felt joy and happiness. The light of the moon shone like a spotlight, revealing a small envelope. Len took it and read the letter inside,

"Dear Len,

I am sorry that I am unable to fulfill my promise to see the full moon together with you.

Please do not apologize, this is not your fault; it is mine.

Your father has 2 wives; he married another woman because I am unable to give birth.

His another-wife bore 2 children, one is female and one is male.

She gets the female and on the other hand I get the male—that is you.

It is sad, knowing that you're not really my son. Seeing you happy makes my heart ache.

I love you as if you are my son; it almost seemed like a crime.

Your father was my only hope to continue living in this world without embarrassment.

Since he died, live didn't go as it was anymore.

I really am a coward—I couldn't face you on full moon with this secret.

So I decided to run away as I tell you all this, leaving you with this burden alone…

I'm very sorry. I hope you'll forgive me…

I love you.

Mom."

"…I really didn't care about that secret…" Len mumbled, "I… love you too,"

He trembled as tears started to fall. He quickly wiped it off before anyone could see. Len took a deep breath and looked around to check if anybody was on the park. Right before his eyes, he saw a girl with the blood-dyed dress which was looking straight at him.

"Damn," he thought, he quickly grabbed his knife to threaten her if she saw anything. If she told anyone about that, his name could be cleared off from the title of 'insane' and that was a bad thing. Len walked to the girl with a knife on his right hand,

"Hey!" he said, pulling out his knife to the girl's neck,

"...Huh?" the girl said,

"Since when were you watching me?" Len asked in a threatening voice,

"…You're…" she mumbled as she gazed into Len's eyes, "What school do you go to?"

"Huh..? I'm the one asking questions here!" Len said as he rose up his voice,

"…Sennyaki High?" she asked,

"Er… Yeah?" Len answered in confusion,

"Oh…" the girl mumbled as she walked off, Len was paralyzed as he watched the girl took off,

"Uh, wait! You haven't answered me yet!" Len called out, the girl turned his head to Len with a sad-lonely face. As the wind continued to blow; she opened her mouth and said gently,

"I won't tell,"

...

* * *

This chapter doesn't have any gore. I tried to make it as sad as possible but... I'm bad at doing that.

Ah, thank you for the reviews, follows, and the single favorite.

Yes, it is rather gore; or should I say 'too gore' because I haven't found so many gore stories. And yet, I love gore.

-ChoccoTsundere : Thanks for the follow~! :D

-Rolling-Chan : Is it? Well, isn't it nice to see someone who likes things like this~? Thanks for the follow!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Transfer Student

**Chapter 3 : The Transfer Student**

The school hallway was crowded with conversations and gossips from the students here and there, Len ran off to the class as he couldn't stand the loud noise in the hallway—but unfortunately, the class was just as loud as the hallway.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? There's a transfer student coming here today!"

"Yeah, I heard. And I heard that it's a chick!"

"Woaaah! I can't wait to meet her!"

Len sat down in his seat as he growled in anger; he ruffled through his bag and wore his headphones just to minimize the noise. He didn't turn on some psychotic music or anything; in fact, he didn't use his headphones to listen to any music. Why did he bring his headphones to the school you ask? Well, his class was usually noisy so he brought it to minimize the damage he could get to his ears.

He rested his heads to his folded hands upon his desk, but just a moment later—a teacher walked in to the classroom.

"Okay class! Get your homeworks out!" the teacher shouted; resulting the class to silence. Len lifted his head and took off his headphones. He gave a sigh and pulled out some books from his bag to his desk. It was Math for the first lesson of the day.

"Sir! Is it true that there will be a transfer student coming today?" a student asked.

"Yes, but apparently her class will not be our class," the teacher replied. The whole class gave a disappointed cry right after they hear the news.

"Then what class will she be in?" the student asked again.

"Hm… It would likely seem that she will be going to 2-3, our neighboring class," the teacher answered.

Len, not caring for anything about the transfer student, flipped through his notebook as if rechecking his answers for the Math homework.

"Well then, let's start by checking and correcting your works, shall we?" the teacher said, "Can you please come and solve question number one… Ah, Ted Kasane!"

Len glanced to the seat beside him, which is Ted's. Ted seemed to be copying homework from his friend as he stood up in panic and rushed to the whiteboard in front of the class.

Bored, Len drew some things in his notebook—quite scary things that he drew, he drew a bloody knife, an eyeball being stabbed, and some inner organs.

'Hmm… Maybe I should do something else than mutilating, they must be bored if I kept on blabbering about mutilation and stuff…' Len thought, 'Ah, how about ripping off a living cat into two?'

He then day dreamed how a cat would be when ripped apart; blood would splatter off, decorating the things around it with some organs sticking out as fresh red strings; holding its' skin until it finally snap… its' stomach would open and spit out some of the digested food… probably with a loud cry of the cat beforehand.

Len chuckled.

'It would be a great plan to scare the students away, wouldn't it?' Len asked to himself.

"Len Kagamine!" a loud and clear voice awakened Len to reality, Len stared at the teacher with a questioning face.

"…You sure day dream a lot, don't you..? Well, please step ahead and do number five," the teacher replied with a sigh. Len stood up carrying his book and walked to the whiteboard.

He wrote some equations and the result of it. The teacher nodded, which meant that he got it right. Len went back to his seat without a word and returned to his day dreaming.

'…But, I'm not strong enough to rip a cat, am I?' he sighed in realization. He then folded his arms as a pillow and slept.

…

Riingg! Riingg!

"Ugh…" Len mumbled as he woke up from his slumber. It seemed like he slept through the first teaching period and it was break time already.

"Okay class, that's all for today," the teacher of Physics said, she glanced at Len who just woke up and said, "Ah, Len… Finally waking up, huh?"

Len didn't say anything and threw his face away, facing the window beside him.

"Heeey, you really shouldn't be sleeping in class, you know. You might miss some important things you can't just get off books!"

"…Is that so?"

"Yeah, if I see you sleeping in my class again, I'll gladly reduce your scores, you know?"

"…..Is that so?"

"Yes, so you better behave in my class, okay?"

"…Fine."

The teacher smiled and walked out of the class. The students ran off from the class as if they were bulls on loose. They seemed to want to take a glimpse of the transfer student.

"There we go again…" Len mumbled as he put his headphones back on.

"Woah! She's a hottie!"

"Hey, hey! What's your name?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Len pressed his headphones to his ears, the students were so loud—especially when it seemed like the transfer student went out from the classroom to meet her fans… or so Len thought.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Hey wait!"

"Why is she entering our class?"

The noise tuned down and turned into a silent murmur, Len stopped pressing his headphones and looked up as he felt a presence right in front of him.

…It was her, the girl she met yesterday. Len stared at the girl in confusion.

"Come meet me at the school gates after school," the girl said with a somewhat cold expression.

"Huh..? Wait… What?" Len asked as the girl left Len, she went through the crowd and walked back to her class—the crowd followed her and bombarded her with questions.

"…What the—" Len mumbled. He felt insulted of that girl's attitude towards him, but he let it go after he realized that keep thinking about it won't do anything good.

…

After school, Len decided to do what that girl asked him. He waited for that girl at the school gates.

'What's taking her so long!? She's the one who asked me to meet her but I'm the one who's waiting for her!' Len thought. Just after he thought of that, the girl came running to him and grabbed him away.

Len was dragged away by that girl as she ran. He looked behind and saw a group of students running after them.

'_Transfer students are really popular, aren't they?'_

…

After some time running around, they finally arrived to the front of Len's house.

"Open the door," the girl commanded.

"Why do we end up in my house again..?" Len asked.

"Just do it," replied the girl.

"…Damn, how troublesome…" Len mumbled quietly as he unlocked the front door to his house, "It would probably reek of blood inside, so you better prepare yourself."

"…'Probably'?"

"I'm used to the scent so I can't really say for sure that it reek of blood or not."

The girl didn't say anything after that and just went in to the house after Len. Len locked the door and sighed.

"What did you call me to the school gates for?"

"…You've really changed from this past few years, huh?"

"Changed? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were such a coward back then…"

Len froze as he heard that, flashbacks of his past started to roll in his mind. His heart trembled as his body tried to look calm.

"You… got the wrong person."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Well, let's go have a chat in your room."

"…My room?"

"Yes."

"And why do you think that I would let someone I barely know to go to my room?"

"…You've forgotten everything about me, huh?"

"You mean… we've met before?"

The girl sighed and climbed the stairs to Len's room, Len was surprised by the fact that the girl seemed to know very well about the insides of his house. The girl went in to Len's room with Len chasing after her.

"Oh… The scent seems to be originating from here, huh?" she said as she looked around, searching for the cause of the disgusting smell.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Barging in to other people's room just like that…" growled Len in disagreement.

"Where do you keep them?" the girl asked.

"Keep what?" Len replied.

"The source of this smell…"

"It's none of your business, isn't it? Just get out of my room already!"

"…Are you seriously aiming to be a serial killer?"

Len was happy to talk about his dream job—he gave a smirk and replied, "Well… Yes; the most feared serial killer on earth."

"…Are you saying the truth, or are you just lying to yourself?"

Again, the words that came out of that girl's mouth stabbed right through his heart. Come to think of it, he only said that to scare his friends, no? Or at least, he only wanted to be a serial killer because of his somewhat traumatic past that awakened the insanity inside him.

"…What do you want?" Len said with a sigh.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Well then, I guess now it's my time to ask…"

The girl stared at Len, and so Len opened his mouth and started asking her some things.

"Who are you? You seem to know my house pretty well."

"Huh… You really don't remember me, do you?"

"So I'm assuming we've met before; excluding last night, then?"

"Correct."

"Tell me about it."

"I prefer you to remember it yourself."

"…Your name?"

"Rin Katsuoka."

"I've never heard of that name before."

"No helping it, then. You never remember unnecessary things anyways."

"You know me that much..?"

"But well, you changed… And I, myself—might have changed a little bit, too. It may be hard for you to remember me."

Len kept quiet, not knowing what to reply to Rin. Rin started another conversation.

"So tell me, where do you keep those things that are causing all of this smell?"

"Do you really want to see it?"

"Sure."

"The second drawer from the top."

Rin turned her gaze beside her—there was only a stack of drawers in Len's room so she went right in and opened the second drawer.

What she saw there was horrid; there were bloody jars of animal inner organs, some blood stains around the walls of the drawer, and some little leftover organs with no jars to reduce its' smell. The whole space was decorated in red blood. Rin closed the drawer as she tried to hold her puke. Len gave a small laugh as he gazed through Rin's reaction to his 'collection'.

"Well? What do you think?" Len asked in a devilish—satisfied grin.

"…W-Why are you doing this?" Rin asked with her voice that was held back, the awful smell and the horrid vision of the drawer she just opened blended very well to twist her stomach.

"**Hah**. Your expression is really good, you know? You should give me that expression more often…" Len replied with a tune of a maniac as he went closer to Rin.

"You… became such a psycho in these past few years…" Rin trembled in fear, unable to maintain her cool.

"Scared of me now..?" Len asked as he grabbed Rin's chin and moved it closer to his face so that Rin would be able to see his psychotic, evil smirking face and so that he could see the face of fear that he longed for—both up close.

Rin pushed him and ran off to the front door, but the door was locked so she was unable to do anything but to be cornered by Len.

"Well..? How is it? Do you like it… to feel fear like this?" Len asked once again.

"Huh..?" Rin mumbled as tears was building up in her eyes.

"…Do you like it to feel powerless like this?"

"Uh…"

"Do you…" Len grumbled. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and swung it forward until it touched Rin's neck, then he yelled, "DO YOU LIKE IT TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS, EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE NEVER REALLY DONE ANYTHING WRONG!?"

Rin gasped as she realized the one thing that made Len into a psycho like this, which is his past; where he was always bullied.

"…Len…" Rin said. Len pulled down his knife and unlocked the front door.

"Go," Len commanded.

"Eh?" Rin questioned.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, THEN GO!" Len yelled with a threatening voice. Rin took a step backward and ran off from Len's house.

Len, panting as he had thrown all of his voice to yell, locked back the door and went back to his room. Len's feelings were mixed up—he felt pretty relieved that he poured out his emotions to someone but yet… he felt embarrassed of doing that.

' I… really exploded there, huh..?' he thought. He decided to rest for a while in his bed, he slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ooookay, first off, I want to apologize to take such a long time to update lol

Yes, yes. Not gore enough, huh? Well, I'll make sure that the next chapter will be more gore than this one.

But guys, seriously, I felt sick when I imaginated those jars of organs and- well... I won't go anymore, I'm feeling sick already.

Er, I'll just reply the comments for the second chapter.

**Rolling-Chan **: Ah, Fear Garden. The one song I know but never listened to.

Sad? Ah, that's good. I feared that it might turn out crappy and not sad at all.

Thanks for the review! I hope you will keep reading this story :3

**Gia-XY** : Gia-nyan~ 3 /whatisthispleasestop

Yesh, as you expected, it's Rin alright~

Thanks for the review, my dear friend~ xD

**Orenji Cat** : Huh, neither do I know the end of this story lol

I'm kinda random so...~

**ChoccoTsundere** : Gore ga daisuki 3 3 3

**Guest** : Thanks! I really hope you'll know this update lol. Why not make an acc? :o


End file.
